1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an LED (light-emitting diode), and more particularly, to an LED having leads suitable for versatile mounting ways.
2. Description of Related Art
As a new type of light source, LEDs are widely used in various applications. An LED often includes a base having a cavity defined therein, a pair of leads fixed in the base, a light emitting chip received in the cavity to electrically connect the two leads, and an encapsulant filling the cavity to seal the chip. Generally, the two leads each have an end protruding beyond the base to be exposed to an outside of the base. However, the LED only has the two ends of the two leads exposed outside of the base, causing that the LED is limited to be mounted on a circuit board in a single way, i.e., vertically mounted with a light output direction of the LED being perpendicular to the extending direction of the circuit board or sideways mounted with the light output direction parallel to the circuit board. Furthermore, the LED can be mounted to the circuit board by a single position of the LED.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED with versatile mounting ways which can overcome the limitations described above.